


West Coast

by FrozenWaffle



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Also these 2 would be cute, F/M, Idk why I've been so inspired lately, Never again, Pining woo, Woohoo more songfic, it's fine, this is really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 12:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19723894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenWaffle/pseuds/FrozenWaffle
Summary: Cassie happened to be Virgil's entire world, and she knew it.





	West Coast

_One more day, we’ll spend together._

Cassie happened to be Virgil’s entire world, and she knew it.

_Lay your eyes, look upon me for the better._

And as anyone would, he hoped she felt the same.

_Oh, I know I’m worse for weather._

He wasn’t her type. She went for the silent and compliant types. That went against every fiber of Virgil’s being.

_But my love, I won’t give up._

He wasn’t going to completely reinvent himself for her. But he would be persistent in his efforts of winning her over.

_Spend my days cursing my soul._

And when his flirting got annoying, he’d wish he could be anyone else.

_Wishing I could paint my scars and make me whole._

He wished he could hide the quirky side of himself.

_Oh, I know I could be better._

He knew he had flaws.

_But my love, I won’t give up._

And though he wouldn’t completely change his personality, he could work on them.

_I ain’t no Superman, I ain’t no holy ghost._

He knew he would never be her savior. But she didn’t need one anyway.

_I’m just the one that keeps you up and that you love the most._

The annoying one she couldn’t bring herself to dislike.

_I’ll be your strong man, I’ll be your west coast._

She didn’t need a strong man, she was strong enough herself.

_I’ll be the sun, I’ll be the waves, I’ll be the one you love the most._

But he’d love to be the person that could support her in whatever endeavor she set her mind to.

_I’ll be, I’ll be, I’ll be your west coast._

And be there for her like she had always been for him.

_I’d change my ways if you would stay._

If she gave him a chance.

_And all the tears that you have cried will go away._

Maybe making a witty joke during the dark times would make all the difference.

_Oh, just grant me one more day._

He’d work on being a little less annoying.

_Oh, my love, please don’t give up._

And hoped she’d recognize the effort he was putting forth.

_I’ll be, I’ll be, I’ll be your west coast._

And he was.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been posting so much for absolutely no reason. Well, this is short, hope you like it. The song is West Coast by Imagine Dragons. I guess this is my brand now.  
> [ My tumblr :) ](https://fr0zen-waffle.tumblr.com/)  
> [ Song ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5Yj4j_lZMBo)


End file.
